Flutter high, Butter Shy!
by Buru akatsuki
Summary: Violet is a shy, kind, timid, quiet girl. When she move to Japan and sees right through Aoi's disguise Her dad is a cross dresser and brings many guys home, so she can tell if someone is a girl or not . So, he black mails her and lovey dovey things start to happen. Oh this is so horrible! *sits in emo corner*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction, a maid sama one.**

**Characters: Aoi, Violet(my o.c), manager(little of her).**

**Bio-Violet is a shy, kind, timid, quiet girl. When she move to Japan and sees right through Aoi's disguise (Her dad is a cross dresser and brings many guys home, so she can tell if someone is a girl or not). So, he black mails her and lovey dovey things start to happen. Oh this is so horrible! *sits in emo corner***

**THIS IS SO BAD!**

* * *

I fixed my dress and tilted my sun hat. "Okay, here I go!" I cried quietly and left my apartment. Ever since I moved to Japan, I've been living by myself in an apartment my parents pay for. I swung open the door and headed outside. "What a wonderful day!" I cried and looked around. "Let's get started!" I walked around town a bit until I noticed a maid cafe. "Maid Latte?" I walked inside. "Hello Mistress!" A maod with balck hair and glassess greeted me. She led me to a table. "Tell me when you want to order!" The maid smiled and walked away. I shifted sckwardly and opened the menu. "HEY!" I moved the menu from my face, and was nose to nose with a blonde haired, blue eyed girl. "Are you from America?" I processed everything for a moment: Blonde girl- boobs- some female features + some male features= Cross desser. "Oh- hello sir, and yes I am from-" The crossdresser slapped his hand over my mouth. "Ammmmrica?" I finished, confused and scared. "Sir?" She whispered. "Silly Americans!" She said loudly. "How did you know I was a 'sir'?"

"Becuase I know many cross dressers, and I'm sorry to say, b-b-but," I felt something touching my breast. "Um- I have to go!" I got up and ran out of the cafe. "HE TOUCHED MY BREAST!" I screamed in english and ran all the way to my apartment.

**What actually happened.**

Aoi's hand slipped from her shoulder and when he went to go grab her shoulder again, he grabbed her boob. See? Since he wasn't looking he grabbbed her boobie w

*** school the next day***

The teacer introduced me and I sat in the second to last row. "You!" I jumped and turned around. "Hello?" I was looking right into a familar pair of blue eyes. It was a boy with black hair and a familar face. The cross dresser! "Gah! H-hello!" I smiled shakily. "Sensei, Violet hurt her toe, may I accompany her to the office?" "Yea, yea whatever. "But I didn't h- OW!?" I cried as someone grinded my toe. "Hurry back, Aoi." So his names Aoi! Aoi grabbed my hand and dragged me to the empty janitor's closet. "If you tell anyone about this, I will tell everyone that you are a slut that has paid sex with every man and woman who wants it! But, for right now, you will be my slave and call me master when I'm not cross dressing and mistriss when I am, got it?" He glared at me. "Yes Aoi." "No, say master!" "Yes master." I blushed and looked down. We went back to class. I felt like I was about to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry about not posting the story before. I'M SOOOOO SORRY! Why am I so lazy? IDK**

I started walking home when Aoi stopped. "Where do you think your going?" "Home, master-kun." "Kun?" He stopped. "Whatever,but you have take me out. I'm hungry." Out? Date? I turned a bright reddish color. "What's up with the face?" He glared at me. "No reason, just thinking about something." "Well stop thinking and by me some food." I opened my wallet. "I don't have enough for eat out. But I could buy the ingredients for omen soup and we could eat it at my house? How about that?" I asked. "Fine." He huffed. So, we went to the store and bought the ingriedeints for Omen soup. Then, we headed to my house, or apartment. I unlocked the door and peeked in. Not messy. "It's not much, but it was all my parents could afford." I opened it wider and walked in. Aoi followed.

*Aoi's P.O.V*

I walked in after Violet and looked around. A photo of her parents. A blonde guy and a jet black haired woman was holding a little girl with jet black hair in pigtails. The man was holding the girl's shoulders protectively. She was crying and the couple were looking angrily at eachother. The photo was in a frame that said: Me and my family. Family problems, I hate them. There was another photo of a very impressive trans gender. "Who's this?" I pointed at the picture. "My dad." She said her back turned toward a table where the bags were sitting. I looked back at the family picture. "Is that you and your parents?" She turned around. She was crying. "Yeah- B-before my father started h-having sex with guys behind my mother's back. And that was only becuase my mother was having sex with women behind my father's back." She wiped her eyes and turned back around. "Then, they had a big fight over who would keep me, becuase they both loved me very much. Finally,I couldn't stand it anymore, I moved here to get some peace." She wiped her eyes for a second time and turned around, unpacking the bags. "Let me get started." She walked off into the kitchen and started cooking. I sat down on the sofa and leaned back. She has more family problems than I do. And they are something to cry about. "Would you like some cake?" I looked up. She was holding a cake with only one slice missing. It was vanilla with chocolate icing. She was wearing a apron with Hinata from Naruto on it. "Um- a sliver." "Okay." She sat it on the table and pulled out a big knife from her apron pocket. She cut a thin slice on a paper plate and handed it to me. "Here you go, master-kun." She smiled at me. I blushed. "Yeah, yeah." I turned my head and took the cake. "Let me get you a fork." She walked off. She dashed back. "Here you go master-kun." She gently sat a fork wrapped in a napkin in my lap. Something fell in the kitchen and she dashed to go see what it was. She is really pretty. For a slave-kun, that is.

**Oh Aoi you sly dog! Denying your feelings like that! Anyway, sorry for not getting up the next chapter. FUCK ME! F-UCK F-UCK FUCK ME! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So Aoi sees Violet's jacked up family and how mean they are, and how nice Violet is. He starts to develope feeling for her. I just love romance! Especially with cute people in it.**

*Aoi's P.O.V*

I bite into the cake. "Mmmmm." I thought. It's good. "It's ready!" Violet called from the kitchen. She put a heat rack on the table and placed the pot on it. She dipped a ladle in the soup and poured some in a bowl. "For you master-kun." She sat some on the table and gave me a pair of wooden chop sticks. She got heself some soup and pulled out a spork. She dug right in. "Yum- Ahh!" She cried from burning her tongue. The bowl tipped over and splashed in her lap. "Ouch! S-sorry Master-kun! I'll be right back!' She dashed off into the bathroom. "Baka, baka, baka." I whispered and took a spoonful of soup.

*Violet's P.O.V*

"OUCHIE, OUCHIE, OUCHIE." I took off my skirt and looked at it. "Totally messed up!" I cried and threw it in the dirty hamper. I went into my room. "Clothes! Clothes! Clothes!"

*Aoi's P.O.V*

I looked around. What is taking that baka so long? I got up and opened a drawer on a small desk in the corner of the room. A photo album came into my veiw. I opened it. There was little Violet (about twleve) wearing a scandel shirt and holding their doll, smiling. Her parents smiling togehter, but I could see the fakeness in their smiles. Suddenly, a small notebook fell out of one of the pages. I grabbed it. Violet's journal. I opened it to the first page. _Daddy got me this journal to talk about my feelings. I hate talking about that. 8th grade makes it even harder! Thank goodness it will be over nest week. __**June 20th**__- Daddy and Mommy are anger at eachother. Daddy is always at work and never at home. Mommy got so mad today that he wasn't here for my graduation that she kicked him between the legs and said that she was super mad at him for not coming to their dear Violet's day. Daddy screamed that she's always of dealing drugs that she will never have time for me, today was a exception becuase she didn't have any to sell._ **_June 27th- _**_Momy and daddy said that for this day forward, if anyone askes about us, tell them that mommy and daddy are bboth homosexual and don't love eachother. __**June 30th-**__ Daddy became a transgender and is working in a gay bar. Mom got so mad that she moved out of the house. Grandma watched this and shook her head. "The shame, the shame, the shame." She turned to me. "Fighting over the love of their daughter. Just plain stupid. They both can love, without fighting. Just plain sad." I'm also sad I have to lie to people._

I stopped reading and put the notebook and album back. "I'm back!" She smiled and walked up to me. "Something wrong?" "Tell me the truth, is that the real reason your parents broke up?" She gulped and rubbed her hands agaisnt her knees. "Y-yes, p-positive." She stuttered and went back to the table to finish her meal. "Liar." I whispered.

**Well, Violet sure had a complicated child hood. Next chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! HI! I'm super happy to tell you that I'm an official freak! And that I'm back to life with FH,BF! Thanks for everyone who enjoyed the story! okay here I go *cracks everybone in my body, including my ears, nose, and tongue* See? I'm a freak.**

*Violet's P.O.V*

I opened the door and let Aoi out. "Good bye, Master-kun! See you soon!" I closed the door and jumped on the sofa. "Home sweet-" I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. 8:39! "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I screamed and ran into my room. I got dressed and grabbed my schoolbag. I dashed out of the house and hopped on my bike. I biked through red lights and stop signs. I jumped off my bike literally and sumersaulted through the door. I ran past all the students and burst through the door. "Excuse me! Sorry for being late!" i fell on the floor. "She's naked!" Everyone laughed. "What?" I looked down at myself. I was naked. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

"Ah!" I jumped up. "Whoah, just a dream." I looked at the clock. "Only six o clock." I stretched and got dressed and walked out the door. I don't even have a bike. I arrived at school at six twenty. I sat at my desk and laid my head down. "Slave-kun." Aoi poked me in the back. "Huh?" I turned around. "Are you sure about your parents?" Aoi was looking right at me. "Oh- A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-..." I stopped myself. "Absolutly!" I finished and closed my eyes. "Did your parents love you?" "Yes." "Did they fight over you?" "Yes- I mean no! I mean." I put my hands over my eyes. "Yes." "Are you still absolutly sure?" "Yes, master-kun." Why is he acting so nosey?

*After School*

I stretched and was about to walk home when-Bam! "Violet-sama!" A girl jumped on my back. "Miyu, hello!" She pulled my cheeks. "Miyuuuuuu~!" I cried. "Stoooo~op it please!" Aoi was standing there. "What are you doing?" "Heeeeeeeelp MEEEE, Master kun~!" I cried and reached out toward. "Is that you boy friend?" "No, He's just my Master-kun-" "Boobie grab!" Miyu grabbed my chest. "Squish! Squish!" She laughed. "NOOOOO Stop!" I cried. Aoi looked at me agian and had a nose bleed and fainted. "Nooooo!" I cried. "STOOOO~p MIYUUUUUU!"

***Through Aoi's perverted eyes(this is the most perverted thing I've ever wrote)***

I walked up to Violet and this girl on her back pulling her cheeks. "Nooooo!" She cried. Cute level 1. "Violet-sama, is that your boyfriend?" "Noo- he's just my master-kun-" The girl grabbed her chest. Cute level 3. "Nooooo,stop!" Cute level 8. "They are like cow utters! BIG!" The girl laughed. "SQUISH! SQUISH!" Cute level overload! I felt all the blood pour out of my nose.

*After Aoi regained conciuosness*

"Slave-kun, who's that?" Aoi wiped his nose and stood up. "This is my friend Miyu, she is the one who brought me to Japan." "Me and her are best friends! I'm her god sister!" "Yeah, my twin sister died when we were born." "Did she always sexually harass you?" "Yes! And I'm proud of it!" Miyu hugged me. "I see." "Master-kun and I are going to my apartment for dinner, do you want to come?" "Master kun? Slave-kun? You guys do S&M together?" She nipped my ear and hugged me. "Noooo! Stop!" I cried. "I want to do it too!" She whined and pulled my ear alittle. "Please~!?"

*Aoi's P.O.V*

I covered my nose to keep the blood from spilling on my clothes. "We don't do S&M stuff. It's just that we agreed on something." I said simply and turned around, pulled a tissue out my pocket, and blew my nose. Violet checked her wallet. "I have enough for us to eat out. My parents sent some money to me today." "I know, let's cosplay!" Miyu grabbed Violet's hand. "There's a cosplay store down the block!"

*At cosplay store*

"Wow!" Violet awed. "Come on!" Miyu pushed us into a dressing room. I came out as a doctor. Violet came out as a nurse with glasses. "Too cute!" Miyu jumped on Violet. "NOOOO- we're in a store Miyu!" I pulled out another tissue and blew my nose so the blood wouldn't spill. We went back in and I came out as Len from Vocaloid. Violet came as Miku. "Awesome! Next!" Me-devil Violet- scubbus. "This is to tight." She mummbled and pulled the sides. "Sexy!" Miyu squished Violet's boobs. "Violet you are supose to be more seductive!" "Stoooop!" After many gropes,nose bleeds, and cosplays later we left. "That was fun!" Miyu smiled. "My chest hurts from that scubbus costume. I think I'm going to take a bath." "OK, I'm going home." Miyu waved and ran off. "What are you going to do when you get home, Master-kun?" "Sleep,I'm tired." I moaned and rubbed my neck. "Good bye." I turned to her. "Bye-bye, master-kun!"

**AWWW! That was sweet and perverted! Post new one very very soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! Sorry for not posting in a looooooooooooooooooooooooong time!**

***Aoi's POV* **

I stumbled in the house and climbed up the stairs, lazily. I sat on my bed and sighed. Why am I attracted to her? I rubbed my eyes and laied there. I felt my pocket. Where's my phone? Oh well, I'm tired. I closed my eyes.

***Violet's POV***

As I was heading home, and I noticed Aoi's phone. "He must have left it," I mummbled and put it in my pocket. A group of men started following me. "You have big juicy breasts." I shiverd and hugged my self. "Thank you." "Why son't you come with us? We'll be good little boys," I walked alittle faster. "No thank you." "We'll be the first people to ruin your virginity." "No, I'm fine." I started running. "Where ya goin?" One of them yelled and they ran after me. "NO! Leave me alone!" I ran faster and my face turned red with exhaustion. _I'm scared! Miyu, Aoi!_ I ran toward Aoi's house. "AOI!" I screamed. The gang moved closer. I banged on the door, sesperate. "AOI! AOI! HELP ME!" I banged grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "AOI!" I screamed. I punched on of them in the stomache. "So you want to get seductive?" The leader said and kicked me, pulling out a knife. "AOI!" I screamed and was gagged. They cut my chest and kicked me alot. "No! No! Stop!" I cried through the gag, tears streaming down my face. Suddenly, Misaki came out of nowhere and drop kicked the leader guy into a wall. I started feeling faint and fainted.

**Sorry, short! AOI YOU LITTLE BUTT! YOU WERE SLEEPING!**


End file.
